<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Another Lizzie Saltzman Plan by gebachte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275302">Not Another Lizzie Saltzman Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebachte/pseuds/gebachte'>gebachte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebachte/pseuds/gebachte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie and Penelope are oblivious gay idiots and Lizzie has a plan to help them. Hope is dragged along because she can't say no to Lizzie. Really just a fluffy one-shot about two fools getting together and possibly a pool party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Another Lizzie Saltzman Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie was unable to focus all class. Her hands were shaking, and she couldn't stop fidgeting. Usually, she took meticulous notes and was completely engrossed in the lecture but today her paper sat empty on her desk. In fact, her notes had been getting emptier every day for the past week. Josie sighed as she looked up at the door waiting for class to end so she could leave. Her leg wouldn't stop bouncing from her nerves.</p><p>Suddenly a light tap on her shoulder brought Josie out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Hope asked from the neighboring seat.</p><p>"What?" Josie asked looking up from her empty notes.</p><p>"I asked if you are ok"</p><p>"Oh," the siphoner hesitated to look at Hope and saw the concern in her eyes, "um yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"Are you —" the bell rang interrupting hope.</p><p>"Everything is great" Josie responded as she quickly grabbed her stuff and left.</p><p>She was so focused on getting to her room that she didn't even notice someone was in front of her until she was colliding with them. Josie's books fell from her arms and spread messily across the floor. She felt herself tumble back and closed her eyes as she braced herself as she clumsily fell towards the floor. When the impact never came, she was surprised and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and realized that the other person lightly had grabbed her arm and steadied her.</p><p>"Hey there," the familiar voice of Penelope Park voice rang out, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"</p><p>Josie's heart rate spiked and she couldn't quite remember what she was doing before Penelope appeared. Josie continued to stare at the and that was still lightly gripping her arm. At that moment she felt grounded like Penelope was keeping her tethered.</p><p>Penelope suddenly pulled back her hand slowly like she didn't quite want to let go of the witch in front of her.</p><p>Josie felt disappointed by the lack of touch and felt herself yearning to be closer to the raven-haired girl. She almost leaned forward until she pulled herself out of her trance abruptly. She could feel her previous anxiety returning and glued her eyes to the ground hoping she could find a way to disappear and save herself from further embarrassment.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong," Penelope said softly after Josie still hadn't said anything or looked up. Penelope lightly placed her hand under Josie's chin like she was waiting for her permission.</p><p>Josie gulped and let Penelope lift her chin up so that their eyes could meet. Her green eyes were so gorgeous that Josie couldn't help but get lost in them. I could look at them forever, she thought as her nerves began to settle. Penelope always managed to calm her even when the storm inside her seemed to be uncontrollable.</p><p>"As much as I love staring into your beautiful eyes," Penelope said with a wink, "Something is obviously up" Penelope looked at Josie with nothing but concern. </p><p>"Whatever is going on you can tell me Jojo." Her voice was laced with a hint of longing like she hoped that the siphoner would open up to her.</p><p>"Everything is great" Josie responded quickly as she remembered why she was in such a rush. Her nerves began to return and not even Penelope's gorgeous face could calm her. "I just need to get to my dorm to see Lizzie." She reluctantly removes her arm from Penelope's grasp and bent down to grab her books and papers that were still spread all over the empty hallway.</p><p>Penelope joined her and they quickly had picked everything up. Penelope held the books towards Josie. When Josie went to grab the books, Penelope held tighter for a moment.</p><p>"I know you're in a rush but if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. Lizzie and I may have our differences, but you are really important to me."<br/>Josie stared at Penelope for a moment with a look Penelope couldn't decipher before she slightly nodded her head in understanding. Penelope let go of the books and Josie turned and left slower than before.</p><p>Penelope stared at Josie as she left with a mix of concern and admiration. Suddenly she remembered something as Josie was leaving her line of sight. "But Lizzie's in the library" Penelope called after her. What's she hiding Penelope wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Once Josie finally got to her room, she threw her stuff haphazardly onto her usually organized desk, and flopped down face first onto her bed. She got lost in daydreams of beautiful green eyes and the crinkly face a certain raven-haired girl makes when she's amused. Everything about Penelope was just so perfect to Josie. From the way she commanded an entire room without a single word to the smile she only showed when no one was looking. Everything about her was perfect, maybe she was too perfect Josie thought.</p><p>Maybe today wasn't the day. She had been putting this off for weeks now, so what's one more day, right? Josie groaned as she turned over and grabbed a pen and paper. Maybe if she can't say it, she could write it.</p><p> </p><p>Josie has been writing for a few hours with no success. The words never seemed to be enough, every attempt wasn't good enough. Balls of failed attempts littered her floor as she laid in bed listening to sad music. Maybe I'm just doomed to be alone she thought, this is pointless.</p><p>The door suddenly swung open startling her, "Josie you'll never believe what happened!" Lizzie said loudly as she walked in.</p><p>Lizzie stopped before she could start what was probably a long story as she noticed the mess of a sister in front of her and the mess that was her usually well put together room. "Hey Jo, what's all this?" She asked with poorly masked concern as she reached down to pick up one of the balls of paper.</p><p>"NO" Josie yelled as she sprang off the bed and tried to grab the paper from her sister's hand.</p><p>Lizzie easily pushed Josie back and fully opened the paper.</p><p>"Dear Pen—" she began to read when suddenly the paper caught on fire.</p><p>"JOSETTE" Lizzie yelled, "you can't just set everything on fire, especially when I'm holding it."</p><p>"Well I didn't burn you, and I told you not to read it." Josie said dismissively.</p><p>"Aw come on Jo. Firstly, all you said was 'no', not that I'd shouldn't read. Be more specific next time. Secondly, I don't need to read any of these to know that it's your <br/>attempt to tell Penelope how you really feel, and you know what I think about that."</p><p>"Not this again" Josie sighed as she buried her head under her pillows.</p><p>"Yes, this again" Lizzie replied. "You've been pinning after this girl for months. Just man, or should I say woman, up and tell the poor girl how you feel. Not that I feel bad for Penelope I still don't like her, but if she makes my dear sister happy, I'll just have to deal with my feelings about, the word I won't call her because someone told me to stop."</p><p>"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Josie said quietly lifting her head out from under her pillows.</p><p>Lizzie sat next to her sister and pulled her up. "Josie look at me." Josie slowly made eye contact, her eyes slightly red like she might cry. "Anyone with two eyes and half a brain can see that that girl is crazy for you. And if she ever hurts you, I will not hesitate to kill her, so you have nothing to worry about."</p><p>"I don't know Lizzie, what if she doesn't think I'm good enough or what if I say the wrong thing or what if— "</p><p>"Ok no. We're not doing this. Anyone who doesn't think you're good enough is a fool, and Penelope park might be a lot of things, but she definitely isn't a fool." Lizzie pulled Josie in for a hug as Josie made a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Thanks Lizzie," Josie said softly.</p><p>"Anytime" Lizzie replied as she stood. "It's time for dinner now so we better get going and after you are going to tell Penelope how you feel."</p><p>"But, I was thinking of waiting until tomorrow"</p><p>"You've been putting this off for weeks and I don't intend on letting you sit here moping when you should be out there getting the girl. Now hurry up I'm hungry."</p><p> </p><p>Penelope was usually the center of the conversation, but today she was hardly listening. Since her strange encounter with Josie, she had been extremely worried. What could make the girl so upset she wondered? If someone was bothering Josie, Penelope would certainly make them regret it. The thought of someone making the siphoner upset fueled a wave of anger deep inside the raven-haired witch that she could only barely suppress. Her friends had noticed the anger radiating off her and had been trying their best to keep their conversation quiet as not to upset the girl. As their conversation continued Penelope didn't even notice as she kept looking around the dining hall for Josie.</p><p>"Hey Penelope, you ok?" One of her friends finally asked.</p><p>"I'm fine" Penelope snapped a bit too harshly considering the innocent question.</p><p>"Ok, I was just asking" the girl replied annoyed.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm just distracted" Penelope responded with some actual regret in her voice once she realized how out of line her response was.</p><p>"I think the source of your distraction just walked in," the girl said with a smirk.</p><p>Surely enough, Josie and Lizzie had just walked into dinner. Penelope suddenly found her eyes locked onto Josie's. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before Lizzie, who was obviously a bit annoyed by her twin standing there for so long, pulled Josie towards the food. Josie seemed a lot calmer than before but still, something was off. Penelope decided that after dinner she was going to talk to the girl and figure out what was going on. She couldn't stand the idea of Josie being upset.</p><p>"I don't get why you don't just ask her out" her friend commented.</p><p>"What? Ask who?" Penelope asked bewildered.</p><p>"Are you serious, I'm tired of all the longing stares just ask Josie out"</p><p>"I do not stare longingly at Josie" all of her friends laughed at that, especially since she just had.</p><p>"Anyways, even if I did like her, she doesn't like me that way, and she's way too good for me."</p><p>"For being so smart you're such an idiot" her friend responded dramatically.</p><p>"Whatever, just eat your food and stop talking about my love life."</p><p>"Maybe I'll stop talking about your live life when you stop ignoring your feelings, but ok whatever."</p><p>"You know what I'm not that hungry," Penelope said as she stood up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Josie was practically dragged to dinner by Lizzie because she was having a hard time stopping her thoughts about Penelope from taking over her brain. When they finally got to the dining hall the first person Josie noticed was Penelope, who happened to be staring directly at her. Josie wasn't sure why Penelope was looking at her so intensely, but she couldn't find it in her to pull her eyes away. Something about Penelope just drew her in.</p><p>"Come on, stop staring and eat some food you can stare at her all you want once you ask her out," Lizzie stated as she yanked Josie out of her haze and towards the food.</p><p>Once the twins grabbed their food they sat down at a table with MG, Hope, and Raf.</p><p>"I see you're looking just as distracted as earlier," Hope said towards Josie who didn't even notice her talking as she searched the crowd for Penelope who was no longer in her seat.</p><p>"What's up with Jo? And why are you two late?" MG asked.</p><p>"Oh well somebody decided to finally admit their feelings and then chickened out again and it was a bit of thing but don't worry I have a plan," Lizzie said with a smirk.</p><p>"Not another Lizzie Saltzman plan," Hope said with a face terror.</p><p>"What's so bad with a Lizzie plan?" Raf asked.</p><p>"Nothing, Hope's just overreacting."</p><p>"Overreacting, I was covered in goo and we didn't even get into the movie!"</p><p>"Well, it wouldn't have been a problem if you had stuck to the plan!"</p><p>"No, it wouldn't have been a problem if you had a better plan!"</p><p>"Wait none of this makes any sense, can one of you tell me what is happening now and maybe explain the other stuff later?" Raf pleaded.</p><p>"Well, clearly Josie here is- "</p><p>"Wait, Hope I got this," Lizzie said looking back at her sister who was still scanning the room and had managed to ignore the entire conversation, "Penelope said what <br/>about Josie?" she said loudly enough for Josie to hear.</p><p>"Wait," Josie snapped her attention to Lizzie, "Penelope talked about me?" She asked with a light blush. "Was it good, or oh no was it bad, wait who was she talking to? <br/>And how do you know what she said? And- "</p><p>"Does that explain it?" Lizzie said with a smile towards Raf and MG.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Completely."</p><p>"Explain what," Josie asked with a pout.</p><p>"I was just trying to get your attention, Jo."</p><p>"Oh," Josie said looking down at her food with a frown. "Does this mean that she didn't say anything about me?"</p><p>"Josie how about you eat your food and worry about Penelope later, she clearly left," Hope said lightly to calm Josie down.</p><p>"Oh," she said softly as she quietly began eating her food and returned to her thoughts.</p><p>"Hey Jo," Lizzie said a few minutes later.</p><p>"What?" Josie asked.</p><p>"Well it's a really nice day out and since we don't have class tomorrow, we thought it would be nice to have a little pool party." Lizzie said looking at the group.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Hope stuttered out, "A pool party, um with lots of people."</p><p>"I don't know I'm not sure if I want to go."</p><p>"You never know who might show up," MG said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe this is your chance," Lizzie said.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Ok, no I'm not taking no for an answer and you literally live with me so you really don't have a choice."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No. Now eat your food, I have a party to plan for," Lizzie said as quickly left the dining hall dragging Hope with her who stared back sadly at her half-eaten food.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope returned to her room and flopped on her bed.</p><p>"How can my friends think I have a crush on Josie? She's just my really good friend, who I care a lot about, and I may sometimes get lost staring into her eyes, and maybe I've thought about taking her on a date, and maybe I wouldn't mind kissing her, and maybe the adorable brunette consumes the majority of my thoughts lately. But that doesn't necessarily mean I have a crush on her. I mean maybe she's just my, um, uh. Who am I kidding, I'm totally screwed. I definitely have a crush on her. It's not like she'd ever like me back though she so beautiful and kind and pretty and she sings so well and-" Penelope was cutoff mid ramble by a loud knock on her door.</p><p>Thank goodness I put a silencing spell around my room Penelope thought as she got up answer the door.</p><p>"Hurry up, some of us don't have all day," someone yelled through the door.</p><p>Penelope opened the door revealing a slightly annoyed Lizzie.</p><p>"To what do I owe this great pleasure, Saltzman?"</p><p>"I do have a first name you realize or are you-" Lizzie stopped midsentence and refocused, "Actually I came here with an actual purpose so I'll just ignore that, for now."</p><p>Lizzie looked at Penelope with a glare.</p><p>"You said you had a purpose for being here, are you going to tell me what that is or just stand there staring at me all day?"</p><p>"Right. Well there's going to be a pool party tonight and everyone is going, and I just wanted to make sure you were coming as well."</p><p>"Wait a minute, why in the world would you want me to come to a party that you are attending, you don't even like being in the same room as me? Is this some kind of trap?"</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine sharing a room with you I just prefer it if you are on the opposite side, but that's not important here. And I knew you wouldn't trust me, so I brought along a friend to vouch for me," She said reaching over to pull Hope into view.</p><p>"Have you been here the entire time?" Penelope asked.</p><p>"Sadly"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Lizzie poked Hope in the side and whispered something to her that made Hope roll her eyes.</p><p>"Well I can't promise you that Lizzie isn't up to something," Lizzie poked her again, "Hey! But I will say there are no bad intentions and it would be in your best interest to attend."</p><p>"Well, while I don't trust you," Penelope said pointing at Lizzie, "If Hope says it's in my best interest, I guess I will attend."</p><p>"Awesome, see you then at 7, don't be late!" Lizzie said giddily while once again dragging Hope down the hallway.</p><p>"Wait! Who else is coming?" Penelope yelled.</p><p>"As I said before, everyone."</p><p> </p><p>Ok, so maybe Lizzie had lied when she said everyone was coming. But in her defense, it was the only way to make her amazing, or better yet brilliant, plan to work.</p><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hope asked while sitting on Lizzie's bed.</p><p>"Absolutely," Lizzie replied, "How else are these two idiots going to finally admit their feelings?"</p><p>"I don't know maybe by taking their time and talking to each other when they feel ready?"</p><p>"Hope. If they were going to talk without external forces, they would have done so already."</p><p>"Still, I'm not sure how happy they're going to be with your plan. And I vouched for it, couldn't you have told me the whole thing before that?"</p><p>"Well if I told you the entire plan you might not have vouched for it and then the plan wouldn't work, so no I couldn't."</p><p>"Ok, well where is Josie anyway. There's not much of a plan without her."</p><p>"She said she'd be here in about 4 minutes. She said she needed to grab something for some History of Magic assignment."</p><p>"Are you sure she said History of Magic?"</p><p>"Yeah, definitely because it's one of the few classes we don't have together. Why?"</p><p>"Well, I'm in History of Magic with her and we just had a big project due and Josie definitely already submitted it."</p><p>"THAT IDIOT!" Lizzie yelled, "SHE'S TRYING TO AVOID THE PARTY. SHE'S GOING TO RUIN THE ENTIRE PLAN"</p><p>"Hey, hey," Hope said gently as she reached for Lizzie, "You can still make this work, we just need to figure out where she's hiding."</p><p>"You're right. And if I know her there's only one spot she'd go."</p><p> </p><p>After Josie finished her dinner, she told the guys that she was heading back to her dorm and left. </p><p>A party didn't sound great right now, all Josie wanted was to read a book or maybe take a nap or daydream about a certain raven-haired girl.  Anything but the party really. Although if Penelope was there it may not be too awful. She probably looks good in a swimsuit Josie thought.</p><p>Well returning to her room meant being dragged to the party by Lizzie so the only other option was to hide out in the library until the party starts. Hopefully, Lizzie <br/>would be so distracted by getting ready for the party that she would just forget that she wanted Josie to go.</p><p>Josie grabbed a book and headed to a comfortable chair near the back of the library. She sat down and began reading to pass the time.</p><p>Not too long later Josie felt eyes watching her. Sensing who it was she continued reading like no one was there.</p><p>"Oh, don't you dare ignore me I know that you know that I am here!" an angry Lizzie hissed.</p><p>"Hey Hope," Josie responded casually to the girl just beside Lizzie.</p><p>"Ok, so not only are you going to avoid me but you're also going to ignore. Cool whatever but you are getting up and going to this party with me." Lizzie said grabbing the book out of Josie's hands causing Josie to pout.</p><p>"Hey! I was reading that!"</p><p>Josie finally looked up to see a very angry blonde and a somewhat apologetic brunette.</p><p>"Lizzie I'm not really in the party mood. In fact, you know that I don't really enjoy parties all that much anyway. Why are you pushing this so much?"</p><p>A look of panic flashed briefly across Lizzie's face. "I just want you to get out and have a good time. Please, Jo."</p><p>Josie could sense that there was some sort of plan that Lizzie had cooked up, so she looked at Hope.</p><p>"Is this some sort of Lizzie Saltzman plan?"</p><p>"I would say that it would be worth your time to go," Hope responded lightly avoiding the question.</p><p>"I'm not sure what you have planned but it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice," Josie said while getting up.</p><p>"Don't worry you're going to love it!" Lizzie said already dragging Hope and Josie out the door.</p><p>"You owe me one for this, by the way," Josie responded.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you're going to owe me after this," Lizzie mumbled under her breath.</p><p>"What was that?" Josie asked.</p><p>"Nothing, I just said of course."</p><p> </p><p>Pools weren't always Penelope's favorite thing, but if Lizzie went out of her way to even get Penelope to go, she really must want everyone to be there which certainly includes her sister. So, while pools parties are lame, in Penelope's opinion, she wasn't going to pass up a chance to see a certain brunette twin.</p><p>Well if she was going to a party, even a pool party, she must look her best. Just in case though, who knows what can happen at a party.<br/>Penelope dug through her closet and finally found her bikinis at the bottom. Grabbed a black pair and get prepared for the party.</p><p> </p><p>"Not only are you making me go to a party, but you also want me to wear a bikini?" Josie pouted, "Why can't I just sit by the poolside reading a book or hanging out with MG?"</p><p>"Josie, you have to dress to impress, that's crucial for any party. You should really know this." Lizzie responded.</p><p>"Well can you two agree on something soon, I'm getting bored," Hope said from across the room.</p><p>"Ok, how about this one?" Josie asked pointing at a plain yellow bikini.</p><p>"But that's so boring," Lizzie whined.</p><p>"Lizzie, it's a good choice now can we please go so I can get ready," Hope said while moving over towards the twins.</p><p>"Ok, ok. But you better go straight to the party once you change. Or else I am going to track you down and drag you there myself." Lizzie said with a very serious look.</p><p>"I don't doubt it," Josie said as she pushed the girls out of the room.</p><p>Once out of the room Lizzie started pulling Hope towards the pool.</p><p>"Lizzie, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hope asked hesitantly but followed along anyway.</p><p>"Yes, and we are almost to the most important part. Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, but what do we do know." </p><p>"Now, we wait."</p><p> </p><p>Josie headed out to the pool party once she changed. She still wasn't super excited for a party, but it beats dealing with an angry Lizzie. It seemed oddly quiet for a party night, but maybe everyone was planning on showing up later.</p><p>Josie was almost to the pool when she ran into MG still in his school clothes.</p><p>"Hey MG," Josie called out.</p><p>"Hey Jos" He responded, "What's with the outfit?" he asked.</p><p>"What do you mean it's for the party. Lizzie said everyone is going. Aren't you?" Josie asked suspiciously.</p><p>MG looked past Josie and saw a frantic Lizzie signaling at him.</p><p>"The party?" he asked.</p><p>Lizzie kept making gestures and he realized what she wanted.</p><p>"Oh yeah, the party I was just," he paused trying to come up with some type of excuse, "I was just about to get changed."</p><p>"Really, you don't seem so-"</p><p>"Sorry Jos I gotta go, I don't want to be late," said as he hurried away to avoid lying further.</p><p>Lizzie gave him a thankful smile as he walked by.</p><p>Josie turned to look back and Lizzie dived out of eyesight to avoid being noticed.</p><p>That was odd Josie thought as she continued to head out to the pool.</p><p>Once Josie got to the pool, she noticed that there wasn't anyone there.</p><p>"What in the world?" Josie asked turning to leave and find Lizzie.</p><p>As she began to leave, she suddenly hit something. An invisible barrier. </p><p>"LIZZIE!" she yelled, "I don't know what you're up to, but this is so not funny, and you do realize that I can just siphon this away."</p><p>"Well then," Lizzie yelled "It's a good thing it wasn't meant for you. Now have a good time kids."</p><p>As Josie siphoned away the barrier, she realized that she wasn't alone.</p><p>"Hey, Jojo." A voice rang out from behind her.</p><p>"Penelope? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well somebody told me that there was a big party going on and that everyone would be attending but from the looks of it, that's not exactly the case. And once I got here someone trapped me."</p><p>"Lizzie told me the same thing."</p><p>"I knew I shouldn't have trusted her, but I thought Hope wouldn't lie to me."</p><p>"Well technically Hope never lied to me she just avoided the real questions."</p><p>"Yeah but that doesn't mean she wasn't involved."</p><p>"True," Josie responded softly looking down at the ground. "Well, the barrier is gone now if you wanted to leave since there obviously isn't a party."</p><p>"Well the company isn't so bad so I might as well stay awhile." Penelope said with a soft smile, "So, Lizzie's big plan was to get both of us to the pool? Looking amazing in our bathing suits I might add."</p><p>Josie blushed and looked up at Penelope to see that she was right.</p><p>"Apparently, and you are certainly right about you looking amazing," Josie said feeling bold.</p><p>Penelope felt a blush rising to her cheeks but fought it off.</p><p>"Well since we're both here should we make the best of this?"</p><p>"Yeah, that would be lovely," Josie responded as she accidentally made eye contact with Penelope.</p><p>Something about Penelope's eyes drew her in and she could swear Penelope was equally drawn to hers and they stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other like nothing else existed before Josie realized what was happening and coughed slightly.</p><p>The pair broke eye contact and Josie adverted her gaze to the floor once again.</p><p>"Um, do you maybe want to swim. I mean if you don't want that's fine it's just that we are already dressed for it and the water would probably feel really nice and-" Josie rambled before Penelope grabbed her arm to calm her down.</p><p>Even just a simple touch sent shivers down Josie's arm. She couldn't fully focus on anything else until she saw Penelope's hand waving in front of her eyes.</p><p>"Earth to Josie," Penelope called, "I'm not a huge swimmer, but how about we chill in the hot tub instead and maybe talk some."</p><p>Chill in a hot tub? That's so close and intimate Josie thought beginning to panic. What if they sat too close and Penelope realized that Josie liked her and got upset?</p><p>"That sounds nice," Josie said trying to push down her worries and being unable to say no to the shorter girl.</p><p>Penelope let go of Josie's arm and began walking to the hot tub. Josie unconsciously rubbed the spot where Penelope had been holding her arm previously already missing the contact. She slowly followed the other girl into the hot tub.</p><p>Josie made sure to sit on the other side of the tub worried about what Penelope could think. The pair sat there talking a bit about class and other school-related stuff but eventually lapsed into silence.</p><p>Josie could feel Penelope watching her with a look that she could swear was of almost admiration or of love, but that would obviously be ridiculous. Once again, she caught Penelope's eyes with her own and this time neither seemed to want to break the contact.</p><p>Eventually, Josie was pulled out of the haze by Penelope's voice.</p><p>"I feel like we're the guys from the '5ft apart because they're not gay' Vine," Penelope said with a slight smile. She seemed to be hinting at something and Josie wasn't quite sure she was reading it right.</p><p>Josie looks at Penelope for a second with intrigue written on her face. She slowly scoots closer with more confidence than she normally displayed. Penelope didn't move away from her. In fact, she seemed to lean in. Josie felt a surge of confidence and as she sat right alongside Penelope, she began to lean close to her.</p><p>"What would you say we are like now?" she asks with a surprisingly deep voice.</p><p>"Oh, we're definitely gay now," Penelope says with a bit of hesitation like she knows this means a lot more than a vine reference.</p><p>Josie looks deeply into Penelope's eyes like she's searching for something. She sees a glimmer of what she is looking for and she begins to lean in slowly giving Penelope time to stop it. Penelope joins her and without fully processing what is happening their lips crash together. The kiss was nothing like either of them had ever experienced it was like they were floating, and nothing existed but each other.</p><p>Suddenly Josie pulls away and her confidence is replaced with something else, for a moment Penelope thought it was regret but she quickly realized it was nerves.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I didn't ask for consent. I mean I gave you time to stop me, but verbal consent is super important, and I basically removed your choice in the matter and -"</p><p>"Josie stop!" Penelope started calmly placing her arm on the nervous girl's shoulder.</p><p>"You're right consent is important," Penelope replies with a smirk forming, "I guess you'll just have to ask for it next time to make up for it."</p><p>Josie's eyes widened in surprise, "Next time?" she asked unsurely.</p><p>Penelope laughed lightly looking Josie in the eyes and her voice softened. "Look at me," she said softly.</p><p>Josie did as she was told unsure what to expect.</p><p>"I want to kiss you, I want you, all you have to do is ask," she said lightly.</p><p>Josie looked at Penelope and reveled in the fact that the girl she was head over heels with actually returned her feelings.</p><p>"Well in that case, may I kiss you?"</p><p>"Anytime"</p><p> </p><p>"See the plan worked!" Lizzie called out to Hope.</p><p>"It sure did, does this mean we can stop spying on them I'd rather not watch them make out," Hope responded rather annoyed.</p><p>"Ew, my sister is making out with the devil's spawn, why did I do this! I can't believe I let this happen. Wait no I pretty much made this happen. I must really hate myself. Now she's going to be around all the time."</p><p>"Lizzie, this is about Josie remember. And can we please go."</p><p>"You're right, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>"So now that we have established that we both want to kiss each other can I ask a serious question?" Penelope said softly.</p><p>Josie looked over at her and found that the raven-haired girl was the most nervous Josie had seen her.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Well I know that you know that I enjoyed the kiss and would certainly like to do it again but I want to make sure that you know that it's not just about a kiss and that I don't just want to go around making out with you. I really like you Josie and would like it if you'd be my, uh my, my girlfriend." Penelope looked away as she filled with nerves.</p><p>"Hey look at me," Josie responded. Penelope turned back to Josie and instantly she felt calm as she meets Josie's eyes. "I really like you too. I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend."</p><p>"Really?  You want to be my girlfriend?" Penelope questioned.</p><p>"I did just say that, but yes." Josie responded.</p><p>"I just can't believe you like me back. I've had a crush you for such a long time and I never thought you would ever like me back."</p><p>"Well, I never thought that you would like back either."</p><p>"Of course I like you you're amazing."</p><p>"You're amazing too."</p><p>The two girls once again found themselves mesmerized by each other's eyes and this time they didn't pull away. They sat there for most of the night revealing in the fact that they were finally together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I make a reference to a vine even though the show is set in the future and they don't even use phones?<br/>I sure did.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed and consider leaving a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>